William has 10 kiwis for every 9 pomegranates. Write the ratio of kiwis to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{9}$ is the ratio of kiwis to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.